Slips Freudian? Definitely
by Galateagirl
Summary: This is from the trial run in The Life and Times of Danny, Sam and Tucker. It's short, but I like it. DS. [HAHA! You thought you'd get a summary, didn't you?]
1. My, my, my

**A New Story. I shouldn't, but what the hey?**

Danny was not having a good day. First off, it was misty. Danny hated mist. It wasn't even nice cold, Sherlock Holmes kind of mist. It was hot muggy Brazilian Rainforest kind of mist.

Then of course it was report card day. His history teacher, Ms. Iffioch was out to get him. They just didn't get each other and didn't try to. Ms. Iffioch was a sadistic, stubborn troll who liked to stand behind people and read over their shoulder while they worked. Danny hated that. She always had her head stuck next to his, watching him write with her eyes narrowed. He had received a D+ in her class.

Tucker had been absorbed in his PDA all day and didn't even look up to see Danny drop his tray on Paulina during lunch. She hadn't been too happy about that.

And Sam was tormenting him. She had been doing that a lot lately. She didn't mean to, but she would send him small smiles every now and then and would run her fingers through her silky smooth black hair and bat her eyelashes and look at him with those beautiful, purple-

_Agggh!_

The worst part of the day was suppressing that feeling. He did NOT have a crush on his best friend and he did Not care that she wore the sexy black skirt to-

Wait. Rewind.

There it was again!

Danny started banging his head into his locker. Life did not get much worse than this.

"Get away from me you toad!" He heard Sam yell over his banging.

Apparently, life could get worse.

Danny sprinted down the hall and turned the corner. If anything happened to Sam….

Dash and his henchmen surrounded Sam. Dash was leering at her and Sam was glaring at him. "But, baby," Dash said, leaning close to her. "You know how irresistible you are." Danny felt his blood begin to boil. Images of Sam kissing Dash to save Danny from Ember came rushing back to him. He felt the anger and heartbreak all over again. Dash continued. "Don't you want to be with me?"

Sam spat in his face.

Dash rubbed it off with the back of his hand and snarled, "Okay, that's it!" He picked Sam up and threw her over his shoulder.

Sam screamed and kicked. "Let go of me, you ingrate!"

"Get off of my Sam!" Danny yelled.

Dash turned to face him. "Well, look who's here." He taunted. "Your little boyfriend came to save you. Isn't that sweet." He patted Sam's butt. She shrieked.

Danny felt his eyes go green and fought his every instinct to go ghost. "That's right! I'm here to save her from you, moron!" Danny ran forward and punched Dash in the jaw.

Dash was slammed backward from the force of Danny's punch. Sam was thrown from him and fell towards the floor.

Danny slid forward and caught Sam in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern, looking into her eyes.

Sam got to her feet unsteadily. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks, Danny." She smiled at him and he felt his knees go weak. Sam cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "But I need to ask…why did you call me _your_ Sam?"

Danny felt himself blush. He looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his head. "I…um, it just slipped out?" he said.

Sam smiled a little. "Okay…" She looked at her watch. "Oh, god, I have to go. See you Danny!" She ran down the hall.

Danny sighed and turned around to face Tucker. "Ah!" he shouted from surprise.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Why did you really call her your Sam?"

"I told you," Danny said. "It was just a slip of the tongue." He felt himself getting louder and his face getting redder.

Tucker grinned. "Yeah, a Freudian slip." Tucker got one of those annoying all-knowing looks in his eye.

Danny turned maroon. "Shut up." He said.


	2. Kiss on the Cheek

**Well, people told me to continue from my Scrapbook (The Life and Times of Danny, Sam and Tucker. Read it.) so I am. A little late, but hey, better late than never, Right?**

**Please don't hurt me!**

Sam had her hair flung around her face. Her hair was a curtain of sorts, and extremely useful for hiding from prying eyes. But right now, she wasn't hiding from anybody she was actually scared of. She was hiding from Danny.

Sam knew she liked Danny for a long time, but he never really seemed to show any interest in return. So, after a while, Sam let the subject rest, with none to negative help from Tucker.

But now…Danny was starting to notice her. And not notice her, as in "Hey, I never realized you wore eyeliner before." (He actually did say that. Weird, huh?) But notice her as in staring at her in the middle of History class, from his seat directly behind hers.

Sam was almost afraid to move. Ever since Danny rescued her from Dash, he hadn't let her out of his direct line of vision. Now Sam felt so awkward, she didn't want to scratch her head, knowing Danny would analyze her movements. She could feel the eyes boring into the back of her head. Not that the attention wasn't appreciated…

_Whoa, Sam. Calm down… Deep soothing breath. He probably isn't even looking anymore. Just act really casual, and turn your head to check when the teacher's writing on the board. _Sam felt herself almost shaking from the tension, but managed to calm herself down. She smoothly turned around.

He was still looking. And he grinned at her when her eyes connected with his. Sam whipped around and inwardly groaned.

Was this a test, or a torture device or something? Did Danny want to drive her crazy? He didn't like her like that. So why was he acting like he did?

The bell rang. _SALVATION!_

Sam sprinted out of the classroom and to her locker to dump her stuff into her bag.

"Hey, Sam! Wait up!"

Sam groaned. She hadn't missed him. Danny ran up to her slightly out of breath. "Why did you leave so fast?" he gasped. Danny laughed. "I'd forgotten how fast you can run."

Sam forced a smile and looked him in the eyes. _Might as well be blunt. _"Why were you staring at me during History?" She demanded. Sam crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

**The author would like to say that this is a talent she does not possess, but wishes she did. If you can do this, DON'T PUT IT TO WASTE! FLAUNT IT! Ahem, sorry. Moving on.**

Danny laughed a little and scratched the back of his neck. "I was? Oh, a…well, I…needed to see the board and you were right in front of me. I wasn't really looking at you, I was just…taking notes?"

Sam sighed. She could tell when Danny was lying from miles away, but she decided to let this one go. She smiled softly. "Okay." They walked together to Danny's locker. "Thanks again for saving me from Dash."

Danny's eyes glowed green, but he covered the action quickly. "It's okay." He said. He saw a clock on the wall and his eyes widened.

Sam looked at him confused. "What?"

Danny slapped himself on the forehead. "I have to go meet with Lancer. Apparently he's shocked I did well on the last Astrology test and he want to orally quiz me."

Sam laughed. "You should have no problem with that, Mr. Astronaut."

Danny grinned and looked at the clock again. "I really got to go." He kissed her quickly on the cheek before running off. Sam smiled and walked out of the school.

It was about two minutes before they both realized what Danny had actually done. When they did, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. But, as the saying goes, "Great Minds think alike."

They both decided to pretend it never happened.

Maybe in this case it should be "Stupid minds".


End file.
